


Stay ( you never have to leave )

by melanoradrood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Netflix and Chill, [ as draco would call it ], flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: Netflix and Chill...Except they don't watch Netflix, and no one has any Chill.





	Stay ( you never have to leave )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/gifts).



> This started as a dumb idea tbh that I yelled at draco on discord and then somehow this happened in two days on an airplane and I have no excuses. It's a thing. We're dealing with it.

She’s just coming out the shower when Rey overhears Rose on the phone, probably with Finn, her new boyfriend. It’s amazing it took Rose and Finn so long to get their act together, given the fact that the girls had been roommates for almost six months, and Rey had introduced them the day that she had moved into the place, but their new found romance was… well, it was sweet. It was also annoying when they would cuddle up on the couch, being all sappy, leaving Rey to feel like the third wheel… Unless, of course, Finn brought Poe over.

Poe, who always made Rey feel like she was in the middle of the group, rather than the outskirts of it. Poe, who always had his adorable corgi, BB, with him. Poe, who always had a smile and a warm hug. Poe, who… well, who Rey may actually be in love with.

No, it’s a crush, but that isn’t the current problem. The problem is Rose is talking about Finn coming over to Netflix and Chill, and Rey has no interest in watching the lovebirds sit on the couch and make out. Ugh.

She finishes towel drying her hair, before finding her own phone. If Finn is coming over, then that means he probably isn’t hanging out with Poe, and if he isn’t hanging out with Poe, then that probably means that Poe, who insists he’s too old to go out after 8 pm without someone dragging him there, probably doesn’t have any plans.

Netflix and Chill… it sounds like a good idea. She never actually spends any physical time with him without Rose and Finn there as well, and she has tried, but somehow, the couple was always there as well - probably looking for the other person. She texts Poe often enough, but… maybe that’s the push they need. Maybe, an evening of just the two of them, that’s what they need to maybe take a step forward, for her to maybe figure out if he is interested in her like that.

Netflix and Chill.. She texts that to Poe with a question mark, and goes to the bathroom to try and dry her hair.

 

* * *

 

Poe is just about to head into the kitchen to figure out what to make for dinner when his phone dings, telling him he has a message. He considers ignoring it - it’s almost 5pm on a Saturday, and there’s no way that there’s anything that will drag him from his apartment - but decides at the last second to just check. It’s a good thing, because he sees it’s from his Rey of Sunshine.

Grinning, he opens the message, and has to read it twice.

Netflix… and… chill…

There’s a question mark there, and it takes him all of two seconds to realize what’s going on. Finn had mentioned going to Rose’s place for the evening, which meant that Rey probably wanted to make an escape to get away from the two. It was a good thing they finally got together, because now it meant that Poe might have a chance at actually getting Rey alone for five minutes, so that they could talk without Finn and Rose interrupting every two seconds.

He didn’t know what the chill meant, but if there was Netflix, he should probably invite Rey over for dinner as well.

“Looks like we get to see our favorite girl tonight,” he tells BB, who looks mildly interested from his place on the couch. Poe quickly texts Rey back, saying he’d make dinner, and to head over whenever.

Netflix and Chill… he liked the sound of that.

 

* * *

 

Rey is just finishing up pulling on her clothes when Rose bursts into her room. Rey doesn’t budge from her place in front of the closet - she wants to be on her way to Poe’s place sooner rather than later. Watching the man cook was like looking at art, and she wanted to get the full view of it, without having Rose and Finn chattering above Poe’s soft hum while he concentrated on his work.

“Rey, hunny, do you think you can - wait, where are you going?”

Rey turned, smiling at her friend, and trying to pull her shoe on. “Going over to Poe’s place, since you and Finn are planning to stay in tonight. I overheard you talking - Netflix and Chill sounded like a good idea, and Poe said yes.”

It takes all of two seconds before Rose starts screaming, and it makes Rey take a step back from the high pitched noise, eyes blinking as she takes it in. “Oh my gosh, you and Poe are - oh my gosh, I can’t believe you actually asked him that! Way to go! Wow, wait a minute, what is that outfit? What underwear are you wearing?”

Rey looked down at herself, down at her comfortable jeans and the long sleeve sweater. She figured she should be comfortable, both because Poe tended to make a lot of food, but also so she could hang out on the couch with him. “What does that matter? I’m just going over to eat dinner and watch a few movies.”

“What does that… Rey, do you even know what Netflix and Chill means? You basically just asked Poe to have sex with you! You can’t go over dressed in… that!”

Rey looked down at her outfit again, trying to figure out what was wrong. She had worn this around Poe before, was comfortable, and her underwear… her underwear… what did Rose just say?

Her eyes must speak for her confusion, because two seconds later, Rose is grabbing her phone, and reading the message from Poe, out loud.

“ _...Can’t wait to see you…_ Oh my god, Rey, you finally asked Poe out, and you didn’t even realize you were doing it. Did you at least shave in the shower?”

Rey is still frozen in place, trying to figure out how it came to this. All she had wanted was to see Poe, spend a few hours with him, maybe kiss him, maybe see if he wanted to kiss her…

She was going to sleep with Poe Dameron and she should be panicking and trying to get out of this but now she was worried because she hadn’t done laundry in a week and there was definitely no cute underwear left in her drawer.

“Oh my god… Oh my god he wants to sleep with me,” Rey whispers, and Rose is grinning, coming forward and grabbing Rey by the forearms.

“Yeah, and you propositioned him. Way to go. I’m very proud. At least tell me that you have some black underwear clean.”

Rey nods, snapping out of her paralysis. Going to her drawer, she finds one of the few clean pairs, and it’s actually a set she wears to work out in, but it’s black, and it matches her bra. She’s trying to keep it together, to not panic, and thankfully, Rose has it enough together that she pulls a dress out of the closet, the one that Rey has never worn, the one that Rose swore she had to have.

“This is the perfect opportunity for your little black dress. It’s comfortable, and sexy, and easy to take off. Wear those flat boots with it, and you’ll look casual and seductive all at once.”

Rey does as she’s told, taking off her clothes, changing into all black, and even lets Rose brush back her hair and braid it - so that it wouldn’t get in the way, of course. In ten minutes, she’s on her way to Poe’s place, and she’s trying to not think about how excited she is to see him.

 

* * *

 

Poe is just about to start stretching the pizza dough when he hears a knock at the door, and when he opens it, he’s pleased to see Rey. She’s more dressed up than he would expect for a night in, but he can guess, given that her hair is still damp, that she got this dressed up for him, and wow, he wasn’t going to complain.

“All of this for me? You look good, sweetheart.” He tries to keep himself calm and relaxed as he leans forward, giving her the traditional Dameron hug, and even goes so far as to press a kiss to her cheek - Rey blushes immediately, and it’s so damned cute he almost wants to do it again - except the pizza stone is in the oven, and he wants to get this food going.

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted to watch, but I pulled out some blankets and pillows. I think BB may have already claimed the couch, but he loves you enough to move if you give him some attention.”

He’s trying to stop looking at her because she looks so pretty, but he really does need to get the pizza in the oven and needs to finish making guacamole. Rey always seems to devour chips and guac, and there’s ice cream in the freezer, so…

She’s looking at him. Why is she looking at him?

He’s frozen, looking back at her, until the oven beeps at him, telling him that it’s ready for the pizza. He turns away, a smile on his lips, and he tries to ignore the fact that she’s stepping closer, so close that he can almost feel her. He shuts it out for a moment, opening up the oven, and he slides the pizza, waiting, onto the pan that he has preheated.

She’s looking at his butt. He knows it. He doesn’t need to ask. He doesn’t need to look. In all of this time that he has known her, he has never known her to ogle him… but she is now, and he wants to let her, stays bent over, checking the oven door longer than he should…

And then he straightens up, reaching for the bowl with diced onions and tomatoes, so that he can start peeling the avocados.

“Come to help?” he asks, and he turns to see her leaning against the counter, lips parted, still watching him. “Or are you just going to watch?”

There’s that blush again, and it takes everything in Poe to not turn and approach her, to pin her body to the counter, to press his lips against her throat, to inhale her… he pushes away those thoughts. Just because she was checking him out, that didn’t mean she wanted anything.

“I like watching you cook,” she says, and he smiles, because he likes looking for her. “I can… I can go into the other room if you want?”

He shakes his head no, wanting to keep her close - “You can stay. Rey, I would never push you away.”

Those words have about a thousand layers to them, but neither of them comment on it.

 

* * *

 

He isn’t kissing her.

For some reason, Rey had convinced herself, on the way over, that the second that Poe opened the door, he would hoist her up, pin her to the door, and kiss her. It was so clear in her head, that they would waste no time, that he would want her that badly… but that was some sort of trashy romance novel, not something that happened in real life. People didn’t just start making out against a wall in the entryway to their house.

He looks good, though, so unbelievably good, wearing his pants that always look just a pinch too tight, and a long sleeve henley that looks so warm and comfortable, Rey wants to wrap herself up in it. She can see the chain that he always wears around his neck, and he looks fresh from the shower, his curls still a little damp… he hadn’t shaved, though, which Rey loved. He always had just a touch of stubble, and she wants to scratch her nails over it, feeling the roughness…

She wonders what it would feel like against her skin, against her throat, between her breasts, in between her thighs. She wonders about it even more now as he smiles at her, commenting on how she’s all dressed up for him.

She is, she really is, and she wants him to undress her… instead, he’s cooking for her, and she doesn’t get it. She didn’t come here for food… this almost feels more like a date than a round of sex, and maybe that’s just how he is, he would rather have the full evening, like this wasn’t just sex.

Of course, it wasn’t just sex for Rey. She happened to be in love with him, happened to want so much more than just one evening of sex, but maybe if she’s good enough, maybe if she pleases him…

For a split second, Rey wonders if maybe he likes her back, if maybe he’s as nervous as she is… but that’s absurd. Poe is ten years older than her, has been with so many people, has worlds of experience… There’s no way that he’s nervous about her.

If he liked her, he would just ask her out. This is a maybe one time thing. Maybe Rey can just get him out of her system.

Or maybe, she can watch him cook, cook for her, and fall in love with him a little more.

Hearing him say she can stay, though…

No one lets her stay. No one has ever let her stay. Not until Finn and Rose, but now that they’ve paired off… they would _never_ kick her out, but she knows that tonight, Rose wanted alone time, knows that they would like to have just time for the two of them. They would never make her leave, but that doesn’t mean they want her to stay.

Rey thinks that Poe truly means it, when he says he wants her to stay.

“I’ll stay,” she says with a smile, and she blushes again, trying to not say anything as she watches him work.

His hands are honestly artwork, and Rey wishes she could draw, because she would love them, would love to somehow show the strength in them, the power. He’s so graceful, the way his hands move, and she would love to feel them, feel them holding her hand, feel them holding her legs, holding her body.  The way he holds a knife, how he even just stirs with a spoon, it’s so powerful, so intoxicating, she’s entranced, just watching him work.

When he scoops up a bit of the guacamole on a spoon and offers it to her, she steps forward, and he gestures towards her mouth, not handing her the spoon. Her lips part, and she takes a bite, and it’s good, it’s so good, but it’s also so intimate. Rey just wants to step forward, to kiss him, but she’s not bold enough to do it. Instead, she just smiles as she chews, finger going to her lips.

“It’s good,” she says, and he smiles at her, scooping up a bit of it on the spoon, and trying it himself. He’s smiling back at her, nodding, and as she finishes her bite, she adds on - “I don’t think you’re possible of making anything bad.”

He takes a step towards her, and Rey braces for it, ready for the kiss - instead, Poe reaches around her, grabbing the bag of chips from the counter, and offers one to her for Rey to take. She accepts it, and reaches to dip the chip into the bowl, taking another bite.

Still good… but still not as good as his kiss.

“The pizza should be ready in a minute. Why don’t you go sit down, and take the chips and guacmole with you? I’ll be there with pizza in a minute?”

She nods, accepting the offered bowl and bag, and scampers off to the living room. Bee is there, and she smiles at the dog… but what she wants is Poe to kiss her. Doesn’t he know? Doesn’t he realize how badly she needs it?

 

* * *

 

Poe is just about to pull the pizza out of the oven when his vote dings again. Given the fact that Rey is currently in his living room, he can’t imagine who it is, because his dad is definitely in bed at this time. Opening up his messages, he’s surprised to see it’s from Finn, who should be with Rose…

“What the-” He opens up the message, confusion hitting his face as he starts to read the plethora of messages that are incoming.

“ _Netflix and Chill???”_

_“Do you even know what that is???”_

_“You better use a condom!”_

_“She didn’t even know until Rose told her!”_

_“I swear to god if you break her heart I’ll break your face!”_

It takes Poe about two minutes of just staring at the screen before he comes back to reality, and the only reason he even comes back after two minutes is because the oven timer goes off. He snaps out of the stupor he’s in to open the oven and pull out the pizza and the stone, and the pizza is perfect, but his heart is racing.

Poe has no idea what Netflix and Chill is supposed to be, but apparently it involves sex, and while Rey didn’t know what it was before, she certainly knew now that she had shown up.

Rey had come to his apartment to have sex with him. Rey had shown up planning to have sex with him. Rey, the girl that he was desperately in love with, that he thought he never stood a chance with, that honestly deserves so much better than him…

She wanted to have sex. With him.

If his back would allow it, Poe would have sunk down to the floor right there, eyes wide in horror, trying to process what he just learned. She had come in and he had just hugged her, like he would any other friend. She was looking beautiful, clearly had spent time on herself, and he had just mentioned her looking good…

She had looked at him like she wanted him to kiss her, because she did.

“Everything okay?” Rey called out from the living room, and he had to force his hands onto the counter, gripping it, to try and find a bit of inner peace. He could do this. He could go in there and play it off like he wanted to have sex with her, had wanted to have sex with her when she asked him over…

He did want to have sex with her, but he also wanted to seduce her, wanted to slowly kiss her, learn her body, take her to dates that she would get dressed up for, he wanted to -

Oh god, he had really botched this.

He had to tell her. He had to tell her that he hadn’t known, that he hadn’t realized… except that if Rey thought he didn’t know when he accepted, she might not realize that his feelings, they ran deeper for her than just wanting a random hookup.

_“If you break her heart.”_

Was there a possibility that she felt the same? Jesus Chris, Poe really hoped so, because he was about to walk in there and tell her that he was in fucking love with her, and if all she wanted was to have sex, he would sex the hell out of her, but if she cared for him at all…

He could do this. He was an adult. A grown man. He could tell the woman he loved that he cared for her.

 

* * *

 

The minute that Poe sits down beside her on the couch, Rey knows that something is wrong. Normally, Poe is utterly relaxed and zen, a trait about him that she adores, that she needs.He claims to have been a hothead in the past, but Rey can’t believe it. He seems so easy going, so utterly chill…

Right now, he’s the complete and utter opposite, stiff, rigid, unable to relax. He keeps shifting where he sitted, and she wants to reach out and grab his hand… maybe he does want to kiss her, but is unsure of how to do it. Rey considers just making the first move, since she is the one that proposed this, but he’s too tense now for her to even make an attempt. Maybe in a few minutes…

“Did you pick out a movie?” he asks, and Rey gives a nod - it’s something they’ve both seen before, a long movie that they don’t have to work to follow, and she turns it on.

Neither of them touch the food. Neither of them look at each other. Even Bee has gone over to his little bed, which Rey has never seen him actually use before. If even Bee can smell the tension in the room, it must be terrible.

It strikes her, though, five minutes into the movie… what if he wants to take it back? What if he’s rethinking this? What if he’s so tense because he wants to tell her that he can’t do this, that he can’t sleep with her. Suddenly, that seems far more likely than any other option, the idea that he doesn’t want her, that he doesn’t want to be with her…

She suddenly feels sick, her hands shaking a little, and she wants to disappear into a hole, prays that the couch swallows her alive. It’s the only thing that makes sense, the only reason why he hasn’t made a move…

 

* * *

 

She’s tense, now, and Poe knows why. He took too long to make a move. Neither of them are watching the movie, his eyes are on the table, her eyes are on her shaking hands, and he doesn’t know how he fucked this up so bad, but it’s time to fix it.

Reaching out, Poe grabs the remote, pausing the movie, then turns to look at her. Rey… isn’t looking at him, though, her eyes still on her hands, like she can’t stand to look at him. Maybe… Maybe she wants out of this, and that’s okay if she does, but he knows that, at some point this evening, she wanted to have sex with him…

_Don’t break her heart.”_

Finn wouldn’t lie to him like that, wouldn’t threaten him unless there was a chance of him doing it. Rey had to love him, then, or have feelings for him. It was the only thing that made sense. That knowledge fueled him as he reached out, taking her hand.

She looked up, then, her eyes suddenly hopeful, and she was leaning towards him. He recognized it immediately - she thought he was going to kiss her, and Chris alive, he wanted to. It would be so easy to reach for her, to pull her in, to kiss her, to love her, to seduce her…

She deserved better. That knowledge alone kept him from going through with it.

“Rey… Rey, Finn told me you didn’t know what it meant, when you asked. I didn’t either. You don’t… we don’t have to do anything. I was honestly just happy that you wanted to come over, hang out with the two of us. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want.”

 

* * *

 

That’s the problem. That’s the entire problem. Even if Rey hadn’t known what it meant, that was where she had hoped an evening with him would leave. She knows that she isn’t the kind of girl that he would date, knows she’s too young, too inexperienced, that a night of unbelievable sex was the best she could get, but to hear him saying she didn’t have to…

She didn’t have, to, or he didn’t want to?

All of the insecurities she has built up, all of the garbage she has ever been told, it hits her so hard, she can’t even breathe. If he wanted to go through with this, he would have kissed her. He’s offering her an out because he doesn’t want to do this. She gets it. She understands.

Instead of responding, Rey nods a few times, then stands up. Poe stands up as well, and the look on his face is unreadable, but she can’t look anymore. Instead, Rey brushes her hands at her dress, and wow, she really is an idiot. She had worn a dress for him, and matching underwear, and -

She’s trying not to cry, but it’s really hard.

“I think I’m just going to go home,” she says, and it comes out in a choked sob far more than she wishes. She is trying to keep it together, but it’s really hard, when she feels her heart breaking in her chest. “I didn’t mean to make this awkward for you. You said yes, so I thought that you might… that you might want to…”

She brushes at the stupid dress again, and she realizes she can’t even go home, because Finn and Rose are there, and they know where she is, know that she had come here to have sex with Poe, and if she just goes home now-

“Rey, no, stay. Please, I meant what I said before. Stay as long as you want. This… this isn’t what you deserve for a first date. God, this isn’t what I imagined at all, when I thought about finally growing a pair and asking you out. This is… Please don’t cry, and please stay. I never want you to leave.”

 

* * *

 

He’s going out on a limb here, exposing himself, but the tears in her eyes, the self doubt, the fears… he can see it now, and no matter how vulnerable he feels, she clearly took a leap of trust, a leap of faith in coming here. She could have easily texted him that she hadn’t known it meant sex, and he could have last and asked what that meant, and it could have been fine…

She came there, thinking that she had asked him to have sex with her, that he had agreed to it… He could definitely confess to his vision for their first date.

“You deserve flowers, a big bundle of flowers, and each one of them has a special meaning I spent all day researching, with some that say beauty, some that say new love, some that say friendship, all of them telling you how much you mean to me. You deserve a nice dinner, romantic, with wine, and dessert that comes with chocolate drizzled on the plate. We would take a nice walk around the park, and I would put my jacket over your shoulders, and you would let me hold your hand. When I take you back to your place, you would let me kiss your cheek, and I would promise to call, and have to resist the urge to call you as soon as I got in my car. You deserve to be seduced, to be romanced, to -”

He’s trying to not freak out, because Rey bursts into tears. He wants to touch her again, but she had dropped his hand to cover her eyes. Instead, he’s quiet for a long moment, and then reaches out for her, trying to take her hand.

“Rey… Rey, don’t you realize that you deserve so much better than this? Than a random hookup? Rey, sunshine… you deserve so much better than me, but if you wanted to go out on a date with me… I would ask you in a heartbeat.”

 

* * *

 

“Yes,” she blurts out, and it honestly surprises her how fast she says it. There’s tears in her eyes, but the answer is an easy one. She wants that, she wants to feel pretty and have flowers and she wants to kiss him goodnight… but that should have been six months before, when they were still getting to know one another. She loves the sound of it, but -

“But Poe, I wouldn’t want that. I want to watch you make me dinner, and have you sing while you do it, and then curl up on the couch, laugh while we eat, and then sprawl out and watch a movie… I wouldn’t want to kiss you good night, I would want to kiss you right here on this couch, and then slip into bed with you. I don’t need a romantic date. I don’t need to be romanced. I already… I’m already in love with you.”

The words slip out before she can stop herself, and Poe freezes, his hand still extended, and Rey… she wants to take it back, but she’s too far gone now. It’s all pouring out of her mouth, now.

“Poe… I know you might not… I know that this might feel sudden, but the first time I met you… I just…”

She’s cut off, all of her words cut off and gone, because Poe is kissing her. He’s kissing her so hard, she can’t even wipe away her tears, but she doesn’t have to, because both of his hands are cradling her cheeks, thumbs brushing away the tears, and then his lips are pulling from hers, his eyes wide.

“Shit. Rey, shit, I didn’t ask - can I-”

She kisses him back before he can even ask, and it’s hard to kiss because she’s smiling, her teeth hitting his, but he’s smiling back, his hands moving to her hips, pulling her body to his. He’s kissing her, and yeah she just confessed her love, but if this is his answer-

Poe pulls away for a moment, and then sits down onto the couch. She remembers what she said, how she wants to make out with him right here, and he seems to have a mind to do that now. His hand reaches for her, and she knows she could sit down beside him, but instead, Rey climbs right into his lap, her legs going onto either side of his, and his hands go around her waist, pulling her close, pulling her until her body is flush against his.

This kiss isn’t like the others. Before, they were sweet, they were fun, they were loving - this is need. This is Poe needing to kiss her like he needs his next breath. His hands wrap into her dress, tugging her body closer, and Rey grabs at the front of his shirt, trying to keep him from pulling away. She wants to pull it up and over his head, wants to run her fingers into his curls, wants to kiss him until she forgets to breathe.

This is passion, a passion she didn’t know existed. This is… all consuming, and she’s on fire.

 

* * *

 

He’s trying, he’s trying to hold it in, but then Rey runs her fingers into his hair, and Poe is fucking gone. His teeth nip at her lips, and she nips back, and he tries to stop himself, but his hips jerk in response, and she moans, actually moans, against his lips. He kisses her again, tongue licking her lips, and she repeats the move, like she’s learning from him. He knows her relationship history is pretty empty, but if she is learning from him -

His hips jerk again, and she rocks back in response, and he can feel her through the front of his pants. He can’t believe they’re practically humping against each other on his couch five seconds after confessing their love, and he hasn’t even gotten out the words yet, but he… fuck, he can’t stop himself. She sounds so good, gasping for air when she pulls away for a moment, and his lips go to her throat, sucking a mark there. Her head falls back and he sucks lower, going to her collar bone, and he can feel her, feel her heat on him.

He’s going to lose it in his pants like a teenager, and honestly, no one could judge him.

He can’t believe this is real, that she is real, and he knows that she doesn’t trust easily, but this is… she doesn’t have friends, just Finn and Rose and him, and the fact that she’s letting him in, that she’s taking this step with him -

It’s a cold dose of reality. Just because she confessed her love, that doesn’t mean they have to go all the way. His hands go into her hair, and he pulls his lips away, presses them to her lips, and she tries to deepen it, but he pulls his head back, presses his forehead to hers. She calms for a moment as they both take in a few breaths, before he finally opens his mouth.

“Rey… Rey you beautiful thing… we don’t have to keep going. Promise me… promise me you don’t want this just because you think you have to. You don’t owe me a damned thing. Tell me you want this because you want me, because you want to have sex with me… not because you think you have to.”

 

* * *

 

Rey is frozen, in horror - hadn’t she made it clear? She wanted him, was in love with him. Why wouldn’t she want to have sex with him? She knows she doesn’t know much, but she knows enough to know what she wants, to know that she-

“Sunshine, I gotta tell you, I love you too. I’m so fucking in love with you it hurts. I knew I loved you the second that I walked into the apartment and saw you standing there beside Rose, holding nothing but a duffle bag and a potted plant. I wanted to bring you back to my place, feed you, wanted to - baby, tell me you want to spend the night and I’ll never make you leave. You gotta know that. You gotta know how I feel about you. We don’t have to do a damn thing you don’t want to do, but you’re…”

His hand is at his neck, and she can see him grabbing the chain. Rey had never asked him, but Paige, Rose’s older sister, had told them once. Paige was the one that knew Poe, had introduced him to Rose when Rose moved to the city, and she had told them about his mom, how Poe wore that ring for the girl he was going to marry, the girl he loved as much as his dad loved his mom.

He was holding that ring now, holding it like he was thinking about that promise, as he confessed to her that he loved her, that he loved her so much, he wanted her to stay.

“It’s always been you,” she whispers, and the smile on his face is so bright, it looks like it hurts. She tries to not cry, but she bursts into tears, and so does he, their smiles clearly evident. “It’s you, it’s only you, Poe. I want to stay, I want to… oh my god can we please have sex? I’m wearing matching underwear. Please for the love of God will you just take them off of me?”

She’s up in the air in seconds, and Poe has her legs around her waist, his hands under her butt. She gasps in surprise, and then she realizes he’s walking towards the bedroom, taking her in there, probably taking her in there to have sex.

She’s about to have sex with him and she’s trying to not panic but she’s also panicking.

“Bee, stay here,” he says over his shoulder to the dog, and she can see the corgi heading to the couch to steal a slice of pizza. Rey won’t stop him, and two seconds later, they’re in Poe’s room.

He sits her down on the edge of the bed and then starts at her feet, pulling her shoes off, and if she didn’t already love him, she would love him even more. Then, he’s looking up at her, smiling, and she smiles back.

She doesn’t know what the future holds, but in that moment, there’s no where else she would rather be.

 

* * *

 

Going up onto his knees, Poe pulls his shirt up and over his head, revealing his bare chest, and the necklace there. He tries to not think about it, to not think about his mom when he’s about to have sex with the girl of his dreams, but it’s hard to not think about it when Rey smiles at him like that.

It’s hard to not think about sliding it onto her finger right now, asking her if she really means it, if she means it when she says she’ll stay.

In the morning. He’ll put the ring where it belongs in the morning. He can tell her about it later, tell her what it means when he can think clearly… Except there’s no thinking clearly, not when she’s smiling at him like that.

All he has to do is _not_ ask her to marry him. He can do that. As long as his mouth is busy, he can’t accidently slip up and propose.

He’s totally screwed in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THERE MAY BE A SEQUEL but I'm so bogged down with rebelcaptain smut right now AND I have a different damerey smut fic in the works so I just decided to end this here where it was and if I did a sequel it would be smut and we would just add it later.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://melanoradrood.tumblr.com).
> 
> Primarily a RC blog but I also do some damerey and some historical fiction.


End file.
